There are many situations where it is desirable to temporarily set up an emergency-room type health care facility, for example in the aftermath of a natural disaster where the number of sick and injured exceeds the capacity of existing local emergency room facilities. While emergency transportation vehicles such as ambulances are available to provide facilities for emergency treatment, known ambulances are typically intended for transporting, rather than treating patients, and usually can only accommodate one or two patients. Moreover, these ambulances typically do not provide sufficient room or access to the patient for the delivery of extended emergency care. Particularly after natural disasters such as earthquakes, tornadoes and hurricanes when large numbers of people are injured, a need exists for larger, better-equipped portable emergency care facilities which can provide sophisticated emergency care to multiple patients at one time.
It would be desirable to provide a portable emergency care facility which can accommodate multiple patients at one time. It would be further desirable to provide such a facility with ample access space around each patient to facilitate the delivery of emergency care. It would be still further desirable to provide such a facility with a power supply, water supply so that the facility is substantially self-sufficient. It would also be desirable to provide such a facility which may be transported for temporary use at an emergency site, which may later be removed and stored until needed again.